horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry and the Catastrophic Cushion
Horrid Henry and the Catastrophic Cushion is the thirty-third episode of Series 4. Summary Henry's heart is set on a special Gross Class Zero cushion, but he finds he's got a competition! Plot The episode begins at the house at night where Fluffy is sleeping on the sofa until Mum comes in and tells her to get off it. Fluffy gets up, but she leaves hair on the sofa. Peter comes in, Mum soon tells Peter Fluffy has to sleep outside but Peter begs for Fluffy to sleep inside. Fluffy is given a pillow to sleep on. But when the lights go out, Fluffy does not like the cushion and sleeps back on the sofa. The next morning, Fluffy sleeps back to the pillow. Henry and Peter argue about who gets to watch first. Henry soon pauses to see Fluffy sleeping on his favourite cushion. Shocked, he screams 'I want it... BAAAAAACCCCCCKKKK!' Peter states it's just an old one but Henry claims it's his favourite cushion. Peter, slightly grumpily gives back the cushion to Henry but he rejects it due to having hair on it. In the kitchen Peter tries to get a bed for Fluffy. Henry asks for a new cushion only to be replied with the same 'Don't be horrid, Henry' line by Mum despite Henry not doing anything yet. Henry shows the catalogue of the Gross Class Zero cushion. He said that Mum put in the fridge while she was cleaning. Mum says her previous word. The deliveryman brings the bed. It is blue with fishes but Fluffy does not like it. Peter takes the tablet to take a picture but purposely does not plug it in. Mum calls Henry to say that the tablet was not plugged in. Henry says it wasn't him but Mum goes again with the repeated sentence. Mum still does not believe Henry and says life's not fair. The deliveryman rings the bell. Henry soon gets to the door but is too late and sees the message that says that he missed the delivery. Henry asks Peter why he didn't answer the door. Peter said he didn't have to because he had his delivery today. He take a picture of Fluffy in a pink bed. He goes to the post office until he gets to the front and sees that Linda works with her dad. She says that the cushion was delivered at Margaret's house. Henry angrily goes to Margaret treehouse and sees her sitting on the cushion. He wants it back but Margaret refuses so he snatches it back and leaves. At night, Mum tells Peter it's bedtime, when she leaves. Peter looks through the photos of an unhappy Fluffy in her beds. Peter decides just a cushion for Fluffy and takes a picture of Fluffy on the Gross Class Zero cushion. Henry is heard off screen faintly yelling 'NOOOOOOOO!!!' while Fluffy happily lies on it. Trivia * The episode shows that Peter's words are believed while Henry's are not by Mum. This shows that Mum discriminates Henry. * This is Lazy Linda's first major role. * It is revealed Linda works with her dad at the post office. And also her dad is as drowsy as her. * The queen is seen at the post office along with Tetchy Tess, a man, Daring Dan (in a blue suit) and Jumping James. * It is unknown why Peter used Henry's cushion. * In real life, it is a crime to open up someone's mail but luckily Margaret got what she deserved. Category:Series 4